why does this always happen
by Ita-chan18
Summary: Arthur looked at Alfred's hands, and noticed the two slips of acid. Not wanting to look square again, he took them. Alfred smirked, and slipped in his own dose.Yes, that's how it went down. That's how it always began.-1968 setting,hippie!america, AU setting,now a full length fic, collab with iiShChan, some yaoi


** Unusual desires:**

** A/n:Well, this is my first attempt at any type of smut. Seriously, you all gotta tell me how I did XD I did what pairing I was most comfortable with…but really I'm nervous about this especially since I'm just typing right off the top of my head.*blushes*I've never really tried any type of smut before. So without further ado, here we go~!**

The sunlight crept through the windows, alerting the green eyed blonde that it was morning. He groaned heavily, and shifted to get out of the sunlight. Pain radiated though his lower spine, and he struggled to remember what had happened the night before. He opened his eyes, still heavy with sleep, and groaned when he saw the other blonde next to him. He laid his headback, and struggled to swallow past his cottonmouth. How did they always end up like this? Why did he allow this to happen? He tried to remember through his foggy mind.

It was around noon the previous day, he remembered, when Alfred had called him.

"Hey man, you up to party tonight or what?" Arthur could tell by the laziness in Alfred's voice that American was already stoned. Arthur's heart skipped at the invitation regardless. He nodded, and it took him a moment to remember Alfred wasn't there to see him. He cleared his throat.

"Alfred, you know I'm busy. I have paperwork that is-"

"Artie why must you be a downer? C'mon it's one night of partying. What harm can it do?" Arthur sighed in annoyance. Ok, he'd agree just that one time. After all it's not like Alfred would remember if he was this stoned out of his mind.

"Alright fine."

"Cool. I'll be there to pick you up at seven." The phone was hung up, and Arthur sighed as he went to his closet, and chose his partying clothes.

As Alfred said, he was there at Arthur's house exactly at seven that night. The British person's breath hitched as he took in Alfred's body. The American wore what was fashionable for his time in the late sixties. A leather type of vest with a black shirt, and matching bellbottoms. His sunny hair hung in his eyes. Alfred's blue eyes roamed over the British person's body, who was dressed in a slicker outfit.

"I don't think you can boggie down in that, but that's chill. Come on, don't wanna be late and hafta stand in those bogus lines forever man." Arthur nodded slightly.

"Right, well, let's get to it then." With that said, he walked ahead of his friend, and got in the passenger seat of Alfred's tricked out car.

Alfred drove to a disco joint, and parked the car. He stared at the place for a second, and then at his friend beside him.

"You dig this place man? This is where all the cool cats go." Arthur's eyes traveled to the neon sign that blinked at them. It was somewhere he'd never been.

"Well, I've never been here." He answered, and unbuckled himself. Alfred nodded, and pushed some sunglasses onto his face.

"Awesome. I heard this place is cool-city. I'll make sure you enjoy yourself, jack." Arthur nodded, barely trudging through Alfred's slang. He never got American slang too well."Here, slip this in man. You'll enjoy the lights and shiz more." Arthur looked at Alfred's hands, and noticed the two slips of acid. Not wanting to look square again, he took them. Alfred smirked, and slipped in his own dose.

Yes, that's how it went down. That's how it always began. Alfred would invite him to a party, he would take him to a new joint, and they would slip some drugs. Then, they would party. What happened after that? Arthur's eyes brows furrowed together, trying to remember. What had happened? Ah, that's right.

They got inside the club. Colors swirled around the Brit, and he tried to remember his bearings. A voice slicked into his mind, telling him not to think. Just feel. Just let himself go. So he did. Alfred laughed, and drank some alcohol, handing Arthur some. Yes, that always happens to.

"Let's blow this joint. I got a pad we can crash in for the night. It'll just be me and you." Alfred's sensual voice sent shivers down the Brit's spine, and caused his checks to turn pink. He wanted to say something, but his drugged mind couldn't think of what he wanted to say. So, like always, he just went ahead with Alfred's plans. Though a part of him was alarmed by this familiar pattern, but again he couldn't find the words to tell Alfred he didn't want this.

The house was small, Arthur noted. Maybe one room…Wait, this was familiar too but where had he seen it? He couldn't remember. He didn't have time to remember as a pair of lips suddenly encased themselves around his, a tongue demanding entrance. He didn't have the strength to fight back. He didn't want to fight back, so he opened his mouth. A tongue began familiarizing itself with his mouth, exploring every nook and cranny, making the slimmer one of them moan as the door was opened and he was roughly shoved against the wall. The taller pulled back, his breathing heavy, and a single strand of saliva was all that connected the two.

"Dude, you should remove these square clothes." He said breathlessly, his hot breath teasing the other's skin on his neck. Arthur moaned, and gripped the other's shoulders."So sensitive…"He laughed slightly, and licked his neck, his hands began working at removing the others white blazer. Arthur was slow to act, but once he did he was quickly removing the others clothes. A part of him hated himself for letting the American so easily gain control of his body, but another part, a stronger part, couldn't help himself.

Alfred just confused the man. Arthur was gay. He had known he was gay for a long time, but Alfred? Alfred was not, or at least he claimed not to be. He was always flirting with girls, and telling Arthur about all the scores he got. Sure it made him jealous, but he was happy because Alfred was happy. He'd always say:

"Dude, I'm no fag." Whenever someone teased him about being so close to Arthur. So, then, why? Why did they always seem like this? Why did he allow it to happen?

Arthur remembered fingers, familiar fingers, fingering him, stretching him. He remembered moaning loudly, bucking against those delicious hands. Hands, mouths, fingers were everywhere. Touching, romancing, seeking. But seeking what? Some kind of acceptance? Was this really right? Arthur found himself not caring.

"M-more!"He told Alfred as he lined himself up to him, and moaned as he moved forward. The man's large hands at his hips, holding the other steady against him. Arthur moved against him, and Alfred groaned at the sensation, kissing his neck as he began moving."A-ah~!"Arthur groaned, eyes closing as he didn't think. As he just lost himself in feeling. The long, think member inside him moving at a fast pace, giving him pleasure he didn't even get from himself.

Arthur squirmed, and cried out loudly as Alfred struck his sweet spot again and again. His hands moved to touch his neglected member, but a pair of hands stopped him.

"Don't think about it man. If you cum I want you to cum because of me. Because of my cock inside you hot, tight ass." The possevie voice was tantalizing, and Arthur found himself moaning, closing his eyes. He bucked into Alfred, wanting more friction for his sweet, sweet release."Cum, baby,cum. C'mon cum..Cum for me baby."Alfred panted, moving faster, arching to get himself deeper into the other.

"A-ah! Alfred, oh god, Alfred,Alfred. Yes. Mmmm….."He felt sweet pleasure go up his spine as Alfred's member contuiously harassed his sweet spot. A pool of heat gathered in his stomach, and he arched as he spilled himself on the sheets.

"Ah! S-shit..damn…Arthur..so..so..mmm. tight." Alfred leaned onto Arthur, and Arthur felt something hot, and sticky run down his thighs. It took him a moment to realize that Alfred had cum, but he was still hard. Alfred began kissing his neck, and spine, hands tweaking with pert nipples as he began moving hard again. Arthur still didn't have the heart to say no to Alfred. Even after the fourth time that night.

Arthur groaned, and put his head in his hands, and sobbed quietly. Why? Why did he always do this when he knew the American would never remember? Would never feel the same? It wasn't healthy. This relationship. It just wasn't. He couldn't do it anymore. He just couldn't. He stood, and began dressing. This wasn't healthy, and he knew it. Yet, he also knew that as he walked through the door, this was not the last time it would happen.

** A/n:Total fail? Well, the ending was rushed, I had no idea what to do for the ending. Anwyas, tell me what you guys think~!**


End file.
